


Care

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, I don't even know what this, I don't expect the reader to know either, a little angst but not really, fluff and angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Now, as Madoka Kaname was about to make her wish, for the well-being of her friend Sayaka, Homura arrived and grasped Kyoko Sakura's fingers in a soothing, tender touch. [Homura's interaction with Kyoko and Sayaka goes a little differently, now that Homura and Kyoko are living together]





	

"Please, Kyubey! Make them stop, this is crazy!" Madoka asked the white-furred creature on her shoulder, her eyes planted on the white creature. To her disappointment, the creature on her shoulder merely responded, "There's nothing I can do," He said, Madoka's hopes dropped, "however," He hopped off her shoulder, "if you want to stop them and don't mind using force, there is a way.."

Madoka settled her gaze on her best friend and the redheaded girl, eyes full of horror. "Only another Magical Girl can come between them now," Kyubey said, looking up at Madoka expectantly. "And you're qualified to become one, If you want to, Madoka Kaname," he reminded her, voice still blank and monotone despite the battle going on before his eyes. 'That's right... If I make a contract with him, then..' But she was scared. Scared to be trapped in the same, horrible fate as Mami and Sayaka. Sayaka's sword was hit away from her hands and skidded across the stone floor of the alleyway. Madoka's heart dropped when the girl loudly exclaimed, "Game over!" In an overly cheery voice. Tears filled Madoka's eyes at Sayaka's horrified expression, and her mind was already made up. The redhead lunged towards Sayaka, spear pointed to end Sayaka's life.

"I wish-!"

"There's no need for that." Homura's voice rang throughout the alleyway, and Madoka felt relief fill her heart. As the redheads spear slammed into the ground, Sayaka was no longer there. The girl's shock at her supposed miss was clear, and Sayaka was safe. Homura landed in a puddle of water from a broken pipe, the water droplets springing up around her small figure. To everyone's surprise, Homura turned and walked towards the redhead, heels hitting the floor with the confidence she usually carried.

Kyoko looked confused, "H-hey! The hell are you doing, Homura?" The use of a first name surprised both Sayaka and Madoka, they didn't know the two were on friendly terms. Homura grabbed Kyoko's fingers, threading them together with hers, and they disappeared.

-

"The hell are you doin'? I had it under control, I was gonna beat her ass!" Kyoko nearly yelled at Homura, narrowing her eyes. They were at Homura's house, in their shared bedroom, and Kyoko was pissed. Homura frowned at the language, but answered anyways, keeping her voice calm, "I stopped you before you could do something incredibly stupid." She kept her tone even and without any hesitance, keeping her calm. Kyoko huffed, and in a burst of red light, she was back in her usual clothes. Kyoko slid the red ring off her finger, transforming it back into its gem form before placing it on their bedside table. Homura, seeing that Kyoko wasn't going to do anything rash, did the same. Kyoko dug through their shared drawer, finding a pair of nightwear, tossing another set to Homura before stomping into the bathroom. Homura felt slightly hurt from the treatment she recived, but ignored the feeling for now and began changing.

-

Both were 'asleep' in the large bed Homura had, Kyoko still silently fuming, although she calmed down from earlier. She felt guilty for yelling at Homura, when clearly, she was right. Sighing, Kyoko turned to her girlfriend, working up the courage she would need for her apology. "I'm sorry..." Kyoko mumbled, unused to apologizing for anything. Homura turned to her, lips drawn into a small smile. "It's okay," She said, forgiving as ever. Homura tucked her head into Kyoko's chest, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist. Closing her eyes, Homura did her best to fall asleep.

-

Some part of Homura knew this wouldn't save Madoka, this was for her pleasure alone, but Kyoko was addicting. She loved Kyoko and couldn't bear to see her love die one more time. God, how selfish was she? Always her own pleasures before others. Her past three weeks had been spent with Kyoko, gaining her trust and going on witch hunts together, not even considering how Madoka could make her wish at any second. But with every loop, Madoka's doom had become more like the death of Mami, sad, but Homura could bear through it without letting any tears fall from her cheek. She'd become used to it, and the more she became used to it, the more unwilling she got to save Madoka. The reason Homura Akemi had carried on with this month was because Madoka Kaname continued to make her feel something, but now- she'd become used to it, and Kyoko's death started to hurt more and more with each timeline. 

But surely- saving Kyoko was impossible. No, she couldn't go back far enough, and she cursed her own power. Swallowing her need to cry, she nuzzled her head into Kyoko's chest and let her breathing slow and eyelids close. Just this one timeline, just this one moment of happiness before she had to let Kyoko go again. 

The thought made her heart pound and ache.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, honestly. I just sat down and wrote it without any direction, so I hope it's okay. But let's be honest, It's my writing so it's probably complete garbage.
> 
> But, my writing aside, the rash I have on my hands still hurts like shit. Like wow, it kinda hurts to shower now, because every goddamn time my hand hits the hot water it hurts. And me being the freak I am, I take two showers a day, so those are becoming painful.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this one is definitely longer, I'm trying to keep the chapters around 6-9 words, or anywhere in between. Well, I hope you all are having a wonderful day, and if this was complete garbage tell me how to improve, and if you liked it give kudos, maybe? Thank you for reading!


End file.
